


By Your Side

by xladysaya



Series: There You Are [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, beware of cheesiness, i suck, sarumi wedding yo, this prompt was so hard lol, tya verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: The events afterwards were a blur, the exchanging of rings, the faint announcement of congratulations. He could only see Misaki, and really, he was used to the comfort which came with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr for the prompt wedding/honeymoon! Given how tya ended, I figured it would be appropriate to put this in that verse so I hope you enjoy ^^ The prompt was actually pretty tough for me but I'm glad I got through it!

Vows were a peculiar thing.

They were expected to contain a lot of meaning without too many words, and packing emotion into any form of verbal admission had never been Saruhiko’s strong suit, so really, coming up with vows had seemed tedious and somewhat stressful. He’d wasted far too many minutes staring at blank pages, trying to formulate words which would accurately describe how he felt about Misaki, dreading the process despite the fact he was actually happy to be marrying the other.

Happiness. That sparked the first few lines, that one intense emotion. Misaki was his everything, had become so important so quickly, Saruhiko still had a hard time believing it.

_“I didn’t think soulmates could bring happiness when I met you, and I don’t think I understand even now how it happened. I just know it’s you and me.”_

When he did find the words, the confusion about the importance of vows gradually began to fade, giving way to the pleasant and comforting feelings which he associated with his fiancé. It was strange, hearing the words read aloud in front of all the people in his life, way clearer and more articulate than he could’ve probably managed. But maybe it wasn’t so bad, because this way, Misaki would hear every word.

Saruhiko tried not to overthink the thought.

_“I can’t say how much you mean to me, it seems useless to try because wording it would fall short. But, you said always, that night two years ago, so that’s how I want it to be. Always with Misaki.”_

He’d watched his soulmate’s eyes glisten over with a look he was familiar with. The bright smile was wide enough to knock the air out of him, and Saruhiko strained to maintain eye contact, mostly because it was hard not to drop everything and move into the other’s arms. The adoration which was present in their alone time was magnified tenfold, and all at once the irritation over writing the vows was nonexistent, and the insecurity he’d felt earlier was dismal.

In fact, it disappeared altogether when he finally heard Misaki’s.

_“Saruhiko, you ended up being everything I’d ever want in a soulmate, and I think about how we met every day. Damn, you’re so annoying you know that?”_

Ah, right. Saruhiko couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the words. But honestly, it’s not like he’d expected to meet his soulmate on a busy street during an annoying work day.

_You liked it._

**_Sure…_ **

Saruhiko rolled his eyes, catching the way Misaki smirked, but it didn’t stop him from drinking in every word, his heart beating faster than he thought possible. Having nerves at a time like this didn’t make sense, but…

_“As I got to know you though, I realized you’re someone I could never live without. I know I’m meant to be with you, because there was never a moment where I didn’t feel drawn to you. Being with you and taking care of each other has been awesome, I wouldn’t trade that for anything. I’m always going to be by your side, you can count on it.”_

**_I love you, Saruhiko._ **

The feelings which rose up from those admissions had Saruhiko’s head spinning, and seeing Misaki’s face blush a deep shade of red completed the whole scenario in his mind. Some things never changed, including Misaki’s reactions, and he was grateful.

The events afterwards were a blur, the exchanging of rings, the faint announcement of congratulations. He could only see Misaki, and really, he was used to the comfort which came with that. The other had a way of drawing Saruhiko’s attention, and the taller wondered if it was just a soulmate thing. Not like it mattered anymore, and something deep in his gut told him not even the universe would have the power to break them apart now, but the thought struck him almost randomly. It was probably stupid to think that way, but…

_I love you._

It didn’t stop the smile from working its way onto his face.  Soon though, reality came back, and he was forced to tear his eyes away from his husband.

Husband. Saruhiko breathed in shakily from the word and the meaning behind it. He would have to get used to it.

Saruhiko blinked, hand absentmindedly rubbing the ring now present on his finger as voices from the crowd continued, and the sound of glasses clinking together could be heard. The roars of congratulations rang out through the hall, the applause deafening enough to bring Saruhiko’s blurred focus back to reality as he became aware of everyone around him, including the officiant to his right.

They were all toasting them, him and Misaki, all there to celebrate such a trivial thing.

The realization hit it home, the meaning behind the occasion, and how significant it was. He looked ahead once more, only to be blinded by the slightly watering eyes of his boyfr—no, husband, as the redhead bit his lip to contain the overwhelmingly joyful grin which threatened his features.

Two years later and it still managed to do the annoying thing where it took Saruhiko’s breath away. He’d become so familiar with the feeling, the strange rush of affection and warmth, which two years prior he would’ve shied away from in an instant due to the intensity.

Not anymore, and the fact didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would.

His hands, which minutes before had been clenched into fists from the anxiety, were relaxed, itching to reach forward and grab the hand in front of him. He was never much one for public affection though, even at his wedding.

_My wedding. I’m married._

**_You didn’t know? I was wondering why you had such a dumb look on your face heh._ **

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. He supposed _that_ was familiar too, it was hard not to let thoughts slip every once in a while. It was a force of habit, he’d gotten stupidly comfortable with having Misaki inside his mind, he’d stopped being so vigilant.

He eyed Misaki with playful irritation as the redhead laughed at him, the beginnings of a smug smile working its way onto his face. Well, he supposed it wouldn’t be their wedding if they didn’t push each other a little.

_At least I’m not crying._

He saw Misaki’s smile fade and turn into shock, almost pinpointing when the words finally became processed in the other’s head. Predictable.

**_Hey shut up! I’m not crying at all!_ **

_There are tears in your eyes, I call that crying._

**_It’s not crying if they haven’t spilled, you ass!_ **

_So you admit it, there are tears in your eyes._

**_I’m gonna—_ **

A flash went off to their left, and they both blinked, Saruhiko already knowing the source of the annoyance given who Munakata had entrusted camera duty to.

“Domyoji, you’re supposed to take pictures at the _reception_ ,” Saruhiko seethed, glaring more when the other blew him off with even less care than usual.

_Why was he invited?_

**_He’s part of your weird police family, you know you like him…_ **

_I don’t remember thinking that even once._

Misaki snorted when Domyoji proceeded to take another picture of Saruhiko’s glaring face, and the taller was starting to wonder if he’d be able to make it through the reception at all. 

As the thought crossed his mind however, his eyes drifted to the section where his co-workers sat, polite and collective as usual. While Hidaka might’ve been babbling too loudly about wanting his own soulmate, and the others poorly trying to conceal their laughter at the prospect, Saruhiko couldn’t find the scene unpleasant. The sight of Seri attempting to calm them all down while trying not to laugh herself was also surprisingly familiar.

Yes, he supposed after all this time, he did want them to be there. Still, it didn’t stop some of them from getting on his nerves a little.

“Aw come on Fushimi-san, I was capturing the moment!” Domyoji adjusted the camera settings as he spoke, most likely trying to turn off the flash to no avail.

“What moment?”

“Duh! The first argument of your marriage, it was easy enough to see!”

Saruhiko wondered if it was too late to revoke invitations to the reception.

Misaki’s laugh pulled his attention away once more, and before Saruhiko knew it, the redhead’s hand was in his, ushering him to a standing position as their fingers intertwined. He didn’t notice the next flash of the camera, it was dim compared to Misaki’s face.

In the background, Saruhiko could hear Misaki’s friends call them, obviously excited to show them the decorating and setup they had accomplished, loyal as ever to Misaki and their fellow comrades.

Yes, he supposed he was grateful Misaki had them as well.

He looked at Misaki’s hand as it rested in his, catching the glint of the rings they now wore, and how clean and new they seemed. Saruhiko knew they wouldn’t always be that way, but he took it as more of a comfort than anything. The ring would get worn and old, but only because he’d never take it off.

The words of his and Misaki’s vows still echoed in his mind, especially as Misaki led him towards the exit of the wedding hall.

**_Always by your side._ **

\--

Saruhiko had proved to be the absolute worst when picking where to go for their honeymoon. Yata had listed off every traditional location, resorts, beaches, hot springs, mountains, all of it, and Saruhiko had shot down every one.

Asshole.

The whole experience had made the internet Yata’s new best friend, since he’d had to go digging for options due to his soulmate’s hatred of the outdoors. Had it been up to Saruhiko, they probably would’ve gone to a hotel and stayed in the room the whole time. While alone time with the other wasn’t something Yata was totally against, he liked the idea of sharing a new experience with the person he loved, as cheesy as it sounded.

Yata shook his head fondly, remembering Saruhiko’s displeased face when given the initial choices. Well, at least his husband’s pickiness and hatred of the sun had led Yata to look for non-traditional ideas, which had ended with him discovering pretty cool places, ones they’d definitely have to try in the future as well.

_These are tents Misaki, everyone will be able to hear you more than usual when we—_

**_STOP._ **

The heat rose to his face, and he threw down his suitcases in a futile attempt to block out Saruhiko’s thoughts. What was worse than the comments themselves were they weren’t all false, and it made him curse the other more.

**_T-the tents are spaced out!_ **

_Heh, not that far._

Yata threw a glare at his husband, trying to forget his embarrassment by focusing on the ‘room.’

In the end, Yata had found a cool location in a park, known for its camping and as a hidden honeymoon destination. The ‘tents’ were not the usual ones used for camping, they were pretty large and either cube or dome shaped, with a skylight in the top so the stars were easy to see at nighttime. It was placed conveniently above a plush bed, and all the tents were connected to various common areas by a dock, which included bathrooms and food. There were lots of things to do, including hikes, visiting the nearby town, or just relaxing.

Basically, it was outdoors-y enough for Yata without completely offending Saruhiko.

There had been one catch though…

In the town nearby there was a supposed ‘haunted’ landmark, an old hotel tourists could visit, and Saruhiko, being the piece of crap he was, had only relented when Yata agreed to visit it before they’d checked into the hotel.

Judging from Saruhiko’s purchase of the souvenir picture, which most likely contained a less than manly looking Yata (he hadn’t checked), and Saruhiko’s smug expression afterwards, it had all gone according to the taller’s plan.

Yata shuddered remembering the creepy atmosphere and all the strange noises, which might’ve been staged, but fuck if Yata cared. Why people actually enjoyed places like haunted houses was something he’d never get.

He supposed it was Saruhiko’s weird revenge for Yata taking him camping, but fuck it, Yata was going to make sure they had a good time!

\--

A ‘good time’ had ended up being a few hours of…time wasting in the tent, and then a trip to town for a nice dinner, where they might’ve had too much to drink.

Dinner itself had been amazing (as in Saruhiko had hardly complained about any of the menu options), and they’d talked way after finishing their food, too comfortable and immersed in each other.

Yata grinned just thinking about it, but soon enough Saruhiko’s words had begun to slur and even Yata was feeling a bit tipsy, so they’d walked back to the tent, joking around like idiots. Yata could never tell time was passing by so fast when he was with Saruhiko, it just happened, like there weren’t enough hours in the day to spend with his husband.

Husband. Being able to say the small fact felt awesome.

After the night out, they’d collapsed into bed, lazily making out as the sky darkened and the stars came out. All in all, the first day hadn’t been too eventful.

But…he guessed it wasn’t bad.

**_I can’t wait for tomorrow!_ **

No answer.

Yata laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead as the taller slept. The other made a low groan in his sleep, and Yata shook his head before his eyes drifted back to the skylight.

Yata never thought the stars could be so close, so bright and vibrant in an unpolluted sky. The sounds of nature and distant laughter from other tents created the calm atmosphere, and he let it envelop him along with the warmth of his husband’s arms.

Saruhiko was already fast asleep next to him, bangs in his face and the faint smell of alcohol on his breath, which Yata would surely give him shit for the next day. Saruhiko was such a light weight, knocking out so early in the night.

Yata couldn’t be too disappointed, not when he got to stare at his husband’s peaceful face for as long as he wanted without the other teasing him.

Moments like these were ones Yata loved the most, small ones where it felt like only Saruhiko and he existed, together in their own world. No matter what they were doing, it was perfect, and Yata wanted to keep having those moments for the rest of time.

The wave of affection swept over him as he remembered the words from Saruhiko’s vows, and as if echoing the emotion, the taller shifted closer to Yata’s body, making the space between them almost non-existent. The moment seemed to spark something inside Yata, and he had the sudden need to fill the quiet space with some of the feeling inside him.

“Hey Saru…”

**_Hello in there…_ **

No answer. Good. Yata blushed from his own thoughts, really he shouldn’t be embarrassed anymore, they were married! Some things never changed though…

Saruhiko’s breathing was steady, and before Yata could lose his nerve about the whole thing, he spoke up. “Damn, I really love you Saruhiko…”

Suddenly, the arms around Yata’s torso tightened up, surprising him enough to yelp slightly. “…love Misaki…a lot…”

Yata felt like he was going to explode, but when Saruhiko made no move to look at him or say anything more, Yata realized the other was most likely mumbling in his sleep. Weirdo…

It didn’t stop the second, more powerful wave of adoration form hitting him, and clutching Saruhiko’s night shirt was all he could do to not wake the other by kissing him furiously.

**_Yeah…me too…so much._ **

Yata breathed in, wrapping his arms around the other fully as his eyes began to feel slightly heavy. Tomorrow would be busy. He wanted to go sightseeing and go to the shops, but he knew as long as he had Saruhiko with him, it would be okay.

No matter what the next day would bring, as long as he had Saruhiko with him, they could face anything, and as the thought crossed his mind through the haze of sleep, Yata couldn’t be happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
